Oh Really Now?
by malfoysdaughter
Summary: When Murphy can't seem to get over the death of their father, who comes to his rescue than none other than Connor. When they are in Hoag. ConnorxMurphy


(AN: Ok for starters: NO I DO NOT OWN CONNOR AND MURPHY or Romeo or ANY of the characters from The Boondock Saints! They belong to Troy Duffy. If I owned them, The Boondock Saints would have tiny plot changes. Not many, but still xD. Anyway also in this little rant of mine:

I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LIKE CONNORXMURPHY! Don't like, then don't freaking read it. It's not like I'm holding a gun to your head forcing you to do it! I don't care at all. Get over it. Don't like don't read! And if you flame I am going to just remove the comment and shrug it off. Unlike you oh flamer, I have a life and don't care what the fuck people think of me. I like what I like and if you don't then go find something else. *shrugs* But be warned, keep bugging me and I get ugly!

Also, this is a birthday prezy for the wonderful and absolutely AMAZING chika and my better half, whereSilencebegins.)

Oh Really Now?

By: malfoysdaughter

All day, he had done nothing but stare at the cold, hard wall that his bed was pressed against. He had been trapped inside this room for about a month with nothing to do but stare out the window, stare at his wall, or talk to his brother and try not to look across the room at the comatose body that was his friend. Heaving a soft sigh, Murphy rolled over and glared at the ceiling. The ache in his chest was worse than the pain from his slowly healing gunshot wounds. It had been almost a month since he and Connor had lost their father, and for some odd reason, he was taking it harder than Connor. Closing his eyes, he tried to let a blanket of sleep cover him and take him under, but like all the times before, a sheet of blood coated the backs of his eyelids like fine sandpaper. Trying not to let it get to him, he rolled once more on to his other side. Images flashed like a movie on fast forward, and yet like a train wreck in slow motion: their father dying, him being helpless, Connor being shot as he protected him. His dark eyes snapped open and he clenched his fists. Why? Why would nothing work? The pain inside of him was like a horrible creature, desperate to get out. All he wanted was for something warm, something soft to comfort him. A touch, a smile, he was desperate for anything to chase away the darkness that was trying to smother him and hold him down.

Nothing was helping. Giving up on sleep, Murphy sat up and reached for the book the guard had placed in between the two beds. He had never cared much for reading, but lately, it had cleared his mind of everything else. When he read, he lost himself in a different world, any world that wasn't his. Flipping to the page he had left off on, he tried to immerse himself in the world that was bared for him like a fine feast. Slipping into the story, he was once more unaware of his surroundings, unaware that eyes the exact same color as his watched him with slight worry, and slight sadness.

When the lamp had been flicked on, Connor MacManus had waited until he heard the same soft whisper of paper that always came with it. Once it was quite once more, he rolled over to face Murphy. The younger of the two had his nose once more lost in between the covers of a book. It was still odd to Connor that his twin was becoming a reader, but what was even odder was that for once, he didn't know why Murphy did what he did. Something inside of him clenched up as he watched Murphy nibble on his lower lip. It hurt him to see Murphy this way, but yet what way was as unclear to him as leaves in the bottom of a tea cup. Sitting up, he winced slightly at a small throb passed through him from the slowly healing bullet wound. With the throb came a wince that wasn't caused by pain, but by sadness. The day he had received it, was they day that they had lost their father. It still upset him a bit, but he was slowly letting go. He knew that one day it would happen, and he just prayed that his father was happy and with their mother once more. Suddenly, as that thought crossed his mind, realization hit him like a Mack Truck. The looks, the soft sighs, the reading, the sleepless nights, the tossing and screams in sleep, all of it was because Murphy couldn't let it go.

The urge to slam his head against the wall he rested it on washed over him for a slight second. Why hadn't he realized it sooner? He could have helped his brother let it all go, made him feel better like all those times before. Glancing around the empty room save for Romeo, he swung his legs over the side of his bed. Feet hitting the icy concrete floor made him draw in a quick breath, but he pushed away the cold. Murphy never noticed. That also should have screamed out at him that something was wrong. His brother was always alert, like a bird of prey that missed nothing in the world. Slowly, he stood and walked over to his bothers bed. "Murphy?" He asked, his voice so low and soft he wondered if his brother even heard it.

It took a second before Murphy noticed his brother was standing beside his bed. Looking up with a start, he met the clouded blue gaze. "Yeah?" He replied, setting the book down in his lap. Connor gestured towards the bed.

"May I sit down?" He asked. Murphy nodded and moved over so that Connor could sit down on the edge. For a bit, neither of them spoke. Murphy was looking down, not meeting his brother's searching gaze. From the second Connor had sat down, something inside of Murphy had lit up, and he had become insanely aware of the other man's presence. Shoving the feeling down, he tried to ignore it like he had for a long time. Nine years to be exact, nine long years from the day his brother had almost throw his own life away for Murphy when the Russian Mob Soldier had attacked them in their own shitty apartment. From that day on, he had found himself watching his brother closer. The way the man moved, the way he laughed, everything down to how he took charge in situations and got them out of harm's way. Swallowing just slightly, he shook his head. "What's wrong?" Connor asked, shattering the frail silence that had grown like a weed. Murphy jerked his head up.

"What do you mean?" He said, tilting his head just a bit. Connor narrowed his eyes.

"Don't give me that. I know something is wrong. From the day we got in here, you haven't been the Murphy I grew up with. The man I know is gone. Not once have you tried to make light of this situation. That's not like you. You've always been the one that's made everything seem brighter than it really is." Connor said, crossing his arms across his bare chest. Murphy just gave him a small glare.

"Nothing is wrong Connor, go back to sleep. I'm sorry for waking you." He mumbled, turning to look at the wall. In a flash, Connor grabbed his arm and spun him back to face him.

"Tell me." The man's voice was low, and full of anger. He normally only got this way if he really wanted something, like a dog that just wouldn't give up keeping its bone.

"I told you, nothing."

"Bullshit Murph. Don't try to lie to me, I know when you do."

Murphy swallowed a large lump in his throat. The spot on his arm that was in Connor's grip felt like someone had lit a fire inside his skin, and the fire was spreading throughout his body. The sound of his voice, the accent thicker, huskier with anger, almost caused him to let out a small groan. He knew no matter what he did, his brother wouldn't give up. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, and realized that as his brother held his arm, nothing came up. No sheet of blood, no horrific images, nothing. Instead, a soft darkness was there. The pain in his heart was slowly fading away. Eyes still closed, he jerked his arm out of his brother's grasp. The second that the skin on skin contact was broken, it was like someone had slammed his heart in a vice grip. The blood rushed back in, causing him to bite his lip so hard he almost broke skin.

Connor let out a frustrated snort and grabbed his brother's arm once more. "Murphy!" He snapped. The other man's eyes snapped open, a raging war of fear, sadness, pain, and something else that Connor couldn't place. "Just spill it." Connor commanded. The other shook his head.

"I am fine Connor. Go back to bed." Murphy said, voice dull. Connor snorted.

"I'm not stupid. You're upset. Is it Dad?" He asked. Murphy swallowed and slowly, just barely, nodded. "Murph, it's over. We all knew it would happen." Connor said, relaxing his grip to run his hand down his brother's arm. "Dad knew it more than us. He was ready for it. There was nothing that any of us could have done to fix it. What's done is done, and it's not your fault so why is it eating at you?"

"Everyone dies. Just when we get close to them, we lose them. Rocco, Dad, Romeo's over there almost at death's door himself! Why?" Murphy burst out. "It's always because of us! What if something were to happen? Here we are, stuck in Hoag like rats in a lab!" He cried. Connor's eyes went wide.

"Is that all? How long have you let this eat at you?" He snapped. "Nothing more is going to happen. Romeo's going to be fine, and we are going to get out. You know the plan set for us." He whispered.

"What if it doesn't work? What if because of us, someone else gets hurt?" Murphy shot at him.

"I swear, nothing else will." Connor replied, hand reaching out to rest on Murphy's shoulder as the other man's breathing became ragged. "I won't let it."

Murphy swallowed. What the hell was wrong with him? He could feel his throat closing up, and his eyes were stinging slightly. Closing his eyes, he swallowed once more and tried to gain control of himself. Connor shifted his weight on the bed, and his scent washed over Murphy for a split second. The smell of smoke, laundry detergent, and a smell that had always been just Connor's invaded Murphy's nose and made the man clench his jaw as longing flooded him. All he could do was nod in agreement with what his brother had just told him.

"Is there anything else?" Connor asked. A thought shot across Murphy's mind like lightning, but he shot it down.

"No." He replied. Connor let him go and made to stand. "If there is, or if you need me, just let me know." He said. Murphy nodded again. "Is that all you can do?" Connor teased gently. "Not even a grunt of acknowledgement?" Murphy looked over to meet his gaze.

"Thanks but nothing else is bothering me." He replied, voice slightly rough.

"Liar. Look, when you lie to me, your jaw clenches just slightly on this side," Connor reached out and brushed just a single finger down the left side of Murphy's jaw. "and it just did." He explained.

The second Connor's finger touched his cheek, heat flooded him. His stomach clenched and he unknowingly leaned into the faint touch. His body was getting out of his control, and yet his mind was just letting it happen. His heartbeat was beginning to become unsteady, and his breath was coming faster. His body was alive, and wildly aware of the other body near it.

"What is it?" Connor asked him. As they locked gazes, something deep inside of Murphy snapped, and his body finally took the control that it wanted. Mindlessly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Connor's. For only a second, satin met silk before Murphy pulled away. As he did, his mind went insane. What had he just done? Why had he done it? Connor was going to kill him! Or worse, hate him, loath him, be repulsed by him! Murphy almost didn't want to open his eyes to see what his brother was doing, but he did. The other man was sitting there, eyes slightly wide. Slowly, his hand reached up and just barely brushed his lips. Murphy's heart was pounding so fast he knew Connor could see it. A roaring was flooding his ears and just as he was about to start stuttering excuses and apologizes; Connor reached out and placed a calloused hand on his cheek. Heat flooded his face and before he could draw away from the heated touch, Connor was pressing his lips back against Murphy's. Strong hands tangled in dark hair as Murphy drew him closer. Connor wrapped his arms around Murphy and drew him closer, hands sliding up and down the strong back. Flicking his tongue out, Connor silently asked for entrance.

Murphy obliged, and soon a fiery tongue was invading his mouth. The slick, hot appendage slid along his and soon the two were battling for dominance, two slick snakes dancing. Finally, Connor's won and Murphy moaned into the heated kiss. Breaking away for air, Connor rested his forehead against Murphy's. "What are we doing?" He panted softly.

"I have no idea. My body just moved." Murphy replied, blushing just a faint pink.

"Do you want to stop?" Connor asked. Murphy shook his head.

"No." He whispered.

"Good." With that, Connor was pushing him down on the bed, using his own body as a weight. Leaning up, Murphy re-started the kiss from where it had stopped. Connor's hands took life of their own and soon were blazing a fiery trial along Murphy's body. Scars, muscles, dips and rises of skin weren't lost to them as they began to memorize the body under them. Breaking away from the kiss, Connor moved down the strong jaw to Murphy's throat. The older of the two began nipping and licking at the salty, tangy skin. Murphy groaned and arched into the touch as Connor's hands found his sensitive nipples. The older one smiled against the darkened skin of Murphy's shoulder. Lightly, he ran his tongue up his throat and to his ear. Nipping it gently, he traced the shell of it, causing Murphy to shiver under him. Kissing his way from the ear to Murphy's mouth, he paused just before they connected. Connor sat back a bit to watch Murphy's face as his hands teased the hardened nubs.

Smirking slightly, he leaned down and trailed his tongue from Murphy's collar bone to his left nipple. The man moaned as Connor rolled it around softly with his teeth and tongue. Keeping him distracted with his mouth, Connor hoped that he didn't notice the hand that was slowly inching its way down the toned stomach. Leaving the nipple he had, he went for the other one. Murphy was panting slightly, his hands tangled in Connor's hair. Finally, Connor's hand found what it wanted. Softly, slowly, it trailed along the waistband of the cotton pajama bottoms. Finding the small line of fine hair that ran from his navel down, the hand slowly started to follow it.

Finishing with the nipples, Connor licked a blazing trail back up to Murphy's mouth. Leaning down, he met the man's hungry mouth. As he flicked his tongue out to beg for entrance, he moaned as Murphy's hands slid around to his chest to glide over his nipples. The hands didn't stop there though, instead continuing down to his waist. Gripping Connor's hips, Murphy pulled him closer to him. As their tongues battled, and Connor was sure that Murphy was distracted, he finally slipped his hand into the cotton bottoms. Warm, soft skin met his hands as he slid them down to what he really wanted. Breaking the kiss, he smirked. Murphy's eyes opened slowly as it seemed like Connor had stopped everything.

"Whaa?" He moaned, eyes pleading for more. Connor just flashed him a wicked smile. Suddenly, Murphy was arching off the bed as Connor's hand wrapped around his hardened shaft. Eyes tightly closed, he groaned and bucked his hips up into the hand.

"Connorrr." He groaned voice husky and thick with want. Hearing his name, the other man shuddered slightly.

"Murphy." He breathed softly into the younger's ear. The warm breath on his ear combined with his name had Murphy almost whining. His hands couldn't get enough of Connor's skin as they trailed along the slim, toned body. As they found Connor's waistband, they froze as their owner arched his hips up into the hands on his member. It felt like Connor was intentionally tormenting him as he stroked him slowly and softly.

Slowly, Connor halted his ministrations. Cracking his eyes open slightly, Murphy eyed him quizzically.

"Why did you stop?" He almost whined.

"I want to do something else. Do you trust me?" Connor asked, his voice raspy.

"I do." Murphy replied.

"Then close your eyes and let me take control." Connor whispered. Nodding, Murphy closed his eyes and let his hands come to a rest above his head. "Good. Don't move them." Nodding once again, Murphy wondered what his brother was going to do to him. Slowly, Connor placed one knee on either side of the body below him. Sitting up on them, he startled Murphy. "Ready?" He asked teasingly.

"Please Connor, don't stop! This is killing me." Murphy moaned softly.

Smirking down at the other, Connor ran his hands down the body with a feather light touch. When he reached Murphy's nipples, he let one hand toy with the right one as he leaned down and took the other in his mouth. For a second, he rolled it around with his tongue before breaking contacted and licking his way slowly down the other man's chest. Flicking his tongue out, he teased Murphy's navel as he came to it. Licking a circle around it, he flicked his tongue into it one more time as Murphy slightly arched into his mouth. Casting a quick glance up, he smirked as he watched Murphy fight with himself to keep his hands up by his head. Lowering his head back down, Connor continued the journey his mouth was making. Letting go of the one hard nub, he used that hand to trail down beside the line his mouth had made. The other reached up to tease the other nub as Connor used his hand to begin pushing down the bothersome pants. Murphy lifted his hips up, allowing him to pull them off of him. Blushing a bright red, Murphy clenched his jaw shut tightly. Never had he ever let Connor see him naked. Sure, when they were kids and didn't care, but that was different. As they grew older, they had stopped doing anything together that would cause them both to be naked together. One time they had gone skinny dipping together when they were sixteen, but it had been dark and he didn't think his brother could see him.

Connor's eyes roved over the paled, tattooed body that was lying before him. Swallowing, he shivered slightly. He didn't know what to say. The other male was perfect to him. Slowly, his eyes trailed down the body to take in the sight of the other male's hard member. His own twitched slightly at the sight as he slid his hands along the triangle of hair. It felt like he would never see enough of the other. His gaze trailed back up the body. Slowly, he leaned down. His tongue slid out slowly to lick the tip of Murphy's penis. The other male cried out softly and arched up into the heat of the other male's mouth.

"Con…Connor." He panted. Slowly, Connor ran his tongue down the full length of him. Murphy shivered at the feeling. Dragging his tongue back up, he slowly took the head of Murphy into his mouth. Rubbing it slightly, he teased it until the other was gasping for air. As Murphy writhed under him, Connor finally left it alone and took the whole thing into his mouth.

The second his shaft was in Connor's mouth, Murphy's eyes snapped open and he arched almost off the bed. It felt like he was going to burst. The heat and soft, wet feeling of Connor's mouth encasing him had him panting hard. His heart was slamming against his ribs as his brother slowly started to pick up speed as he began to move up and down along the full length. Groaning, he gave up trying to keep his arms above his head and tangled them into the soft, dark locks of Connor's hair. Bucking his hips up to feel more of the sensation, he cried out as pressure was applied to the sensitive tip. A dark, hot flame was slowly building somewhere just below his navel as Connor worked on him. It spread throughout his body as his brother moved along him faster.

"Connor! God..I'm..I'm going to.." Murphy couldn't even form a coherent sentence as the fire consumed him. But just as he was about to crash over the edge with pleasure, his brother stopped what he was doing. "What the hell!" He whined, lifting his head up, eyes wide and full of pleading. "Why did you stop? I was so close." He groaned, flopping back down on the bed.

"Shh! Just let me do this ok?" Connor whispered, leaning up to capture his mouth in a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced, taking life and teasing each other. As they battled quickly for dominance once more, Connor reached up and led Murphy's hands down to the waistband of his own cotton pajamas. Breaking the kiss, Murphy glanced down as his hands started to tug the fabric off. Looking back up, their gazes locked. Soon, the pants were on the floor with Murphy's own. Swallowing, Murphy finally gazed upon the body that he had wanted for so long. It was exactly like what haunted his dreams. Glancing up at Connor's face, he leaned up and stole a quick, soft kiss. "Why is it you're always better looking than I am?" He teased a smile on his face. Connor snorted.

"Because that's your own stupid opinion." He shot back. As they two bickered slightly, Connor was lowering himself down. When their bodies were flush together, he pressed down on Murphy's cock with his own. The beautiful blue eyes snapped shut as a moan escaped kiss swollen lips. Connor's moan mingled with Murphy's as pleasure swept through him. Murphy bucked up, adding more pressure as they moved in unison. Skin glided over skin as their cocks ground together. Soon, both had their eyes clamped shut, moans and gasps escaping from them. Arching up, Murphy wrapped his legs around Connor and let the other pick the pace. Feeling his brother wrap around him, Connor gasped out loud.

"Murphy!" He cried out softly. Tension was building in his abdomen, and was quickly spreading through him. Well muscled arms wrapped themselves around Connor and pulled him closer. Leaning down, he crushed his lips down on Murphy's.

"Connor I'm…I'm…CONNOR!" The name was almost roared as Murphy came. Feeling the hot liquid splash across his abdomen sent Connor reeling over the edge with Murphy. Wrapping his arms around his brother, he clung to him as he came.

For a while, the two just lay there panting and shuddering with pleasure. A warm, soft feeling had spread over them and they were content to just lay there tangled together all night.

"Murphy?" Connor asked, holding the younger to his chest as sleep tugged at him.

"Mm?"

"What just happened between us…how long have you wanted that?" Connor asked him. He could feel Murphy tense for a second.

"Why? What does it matter?" he asked, voice muffled as he buried his face in Connor's chest.

"It matters because if you only wanted that right then and there, I am going to have a hard time hiding a body." Connor teased him. Even though he was teasing, panic was slowly starting to bloom in his chest.

"Nine years." Murphy replied.

"That long? How on earth did you hide it from me for that long?" He asked.

"Not easy." Was the mumbled reply. Connor started laughing.

"I bet not! Sadly Murph, I have to go back to my own bed." Connor sighed. The younger tightened his grip. "If the guards catch us like this, it's going to be bad." He said, sitting up. Slowly, he leaned down and pressed his lips once more to Murphy's. It was a slow, passionate kiss. "Sleep well Murph." Connor whispered, standing and pulling on his bottoms. Slipping over to his own bed, he lay down.

"Good night." Murphy whispered. Slowly, he closed his eyes, dreading the darkness that was going to engulf him. But it never came. Instead, flashes of bare, tattooed skin danced behind his eyelids. With a small smile on his face, Murphy drifted off into a deep sleep, full of sweet dreams.

Curling up, Connor closed his eyes and started to drift off. Just as the blanket of sleep was getting ready to cover him, a noise had him shooting up in bed.

"Next time you two do that, don't do it with me in the room." Romeo grumbled from his side of the room.


End file.
